Rester maître de soi
by NoirCristal
Summary: Deux jeunes hommes, l'un blond, l'autre brun, lorsque le destin les sépare... Que va faire Sasuke pour retrouver son blond dans le monde du sport? Et Naruto amnésique? UA, un peu Schoolfic, yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Titre de la fiction : Rester maître de soi

Chapitre : Prologue

Auteur : NoirCristal

Couple: SasuXNaru et d'autres.

Note : Si vous souhaitez ressentir ce que j'ai ressenti en l'écrivant, écoutez cette chanson, qui vient de Tsubasa Chronicle. Voici le lien. Cette vidéo n'est pas à moi mais la musique est trop belle. Erm les liens ne passent pas, donc, allez sur dailymotion, tapez Yui Makino et prenez les videos sur Tsubasa Chronicle. Toutes les chansons correspondent à mes sentiments.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède personne.

_Japon_

Dans une chambre où le soleil jouait doucement avec les draps blancs d'un lit, un adolescent dormait tranquillement. Les murs d'un gris terne ne faisaient que ressortir le jaune éclatant de ses cheveux. Un appareil était relié de sa bouche à une bombe à oxygène, un moniteur indiquait le bip rassurant de ses battements de cœur. Une jeune femme, tout de blanc vêtu, brune légèrement rousse, vérifiait tranquillement ses constante, lorsqu'elle remarqua une petite chose…

Elle écarquilla les yeux et tourna son regard vers le patient de la chambre sept.

Le jeune homme ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Tout semblait si flou autour de lui et il faisait si froid…

- Docteur ! Il se réveille !

Il referma les yeux, trop fatigué. Son corps bien trop lourd ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller et son esprit non plus.

Une ombre cacha la lumière aveuglante d'une lampe blanche et il souleva une paupière, curieux malgré lui. Qui était-ce ?

Une jeune femme blonde le fixait, regardant ses yeux et cette étrange boîte qui sonnait à intervalle régulier. Une autre femme le fixait, une étincelle de bonheur dans les yeux.

Où suis-je ? Fut la seule pensée cohérente de l'adolescent avant de sombrer encore une fois dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

OOO

Trois jours plus tard, le jeune homme se réveilla totalement. Ce fut deux orbes bleus qui regardèrent le monde. Deux orbes totalement perdues.

Le docteur, une jeune femme blonde, pénétra dans sa chambre et s'installa près de lui. Il la fixa avec curiosité, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole. Ce qu'elle fit rapidement, en l'observant intensément :

- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Tsunade. Je travaille ici dans cet Hôpital. Pouvez-vous parlez ?

Il la regarda encore un peu puis tenta de dire un mot. Il avait très bien compris ce qu'elle lui demandait mais il fut dans l'incapacité d'émettre le moindre son cohérent. Elle comprit alors et prit une feuille blanche et un stylo qu'elle posa près de sa main.

Il la fixa en fronçant légèrement les sourcils puis sembla comprendre. Il saisit le stylo doucement et fixa la blonde avec attention.

Elle sourit, heureuse de voir son jeune patient enfin réveillé après deux mois de coma. Il avait faillit ne pas s'en sortir.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Il ouvrit la bouche puis fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils. Comment il s'appelait ? Il… ne savait plus. Il se mordit la lèvre, cherchant dans ses souvenirs mais réalisa alors qu'il n'en avait… plus. Il déglutit et calma sa respiration qui s'accélérait un peu trop à son goût.

_Rester maître de soi._

Cette phrase résonna en lui, dite d'une voix rauque qui le fit légèrement frissonner. Qui lui avait dit ces mots ? Il ne savait pas mais la sensation qu'ils produisaient sur lui était plutôt agréable. Il se les répéta encore et encore et réussit à se calmer.

Il fit glisser le stylo sur la feuille et d'une écriture tremblante, il écrivit :

« Je ne sais pas »

Tsunade fronça les sourcils à son tour et dit :

- Ton âge ?

Même réponse.

- Te souviens-tu de quoi que ce soit ? Sa voix tremblait légèrement tandis qu'elle se demandait comment il faisait pour sourire alors qu'il avait les yeux totalement perdus.

Il ne semblait se souvenir de rien mais un fin sourire jouait sur se lèvres.

Le garçon ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, une étincelle de détermination jouant sur le ciel de ses yeux.

« Rester maître de soi »

Cette fois, sa main ne trembla pas en écrivant ces quatre petits mots. Il la fixa avec volonté et articula d'une voix un peu rauque :

- Je n'ai… Plus rien… Sauf… Ca…

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant parler. C'était… incroyable. Un patient qui sortait d'un coma d'une si longue durée ne pouvait pas parler si rapidement et aussi bien !

Il fallait au moins plusieurs semaines pour que les patients récupèrent la parole ! Avec l'aide d'un orthophoniste ! Alors que là…

- Vous… Savez… comment… je…m'appelle ?

Ses yeux bleus demandaient une réponse qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, lentement. Il soupira doucement et se laissa doucement aller contre ses oreillers. Voyant son air peiné, elle dit alors :

- Je ne connais pas ton vrai nom mais si tu veux, je peux t'appeler Seishi en attendant. Je trouve que ça te convient parfaitement.

Il répéta le nom dans sa tête le retournant encore et encore, appréciant sa tonalité et son sens. Seishi qui signifiait la vie et la mort.

Il acquiesça en murmurant un « merci » avant de sombrer encore une fois dans le sommeil. Pourquoi était-il si fatigué alors qu'il venait de dormir pendant… Il ne savait combien de temps ?

OOO

_Los Angeles_

A l'autre bout de la terre, aux Etats-Unis plus précisément, un jeune homme brun regardait le ciel, appréciant cette couleur qui lui en rappelait une autre. D'un bleu pur, des mèches couleur soleil, un sourire à faire pâlir toutes les étoiles…

Uzumaki Naruto…

Il avait disparut depuis plus de deux mois maintenant… Etait-il mort ? Incapable de le contacter ? Ne le pouvant pas ou ne le voulant pas ?

Les yeux noirs se baissèrent lentement vers l'eau de la piscine et il soupira. Il ne devait plus y penser… Il faisait déjà tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le retrouver… Il avait même demandé de l'aide à son père ! C'est qu'il y tenait à son blond mais toujours rien.

Malgré le détective, malgré la police, malgré les pots de vins...

Plus aucune nouvelle de Naruto.

Il frissonna en sentant un souffle d'air plus frais que les autres sur sa peau. Un murmure résonna alors à son oreille :

« Rester maître de soi »

Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres claires et il se rappela leur toute première conversation… Si on pouvait appeler ces quelques phrases ainsi…

C'était un soir au lycée de Konoha. Sasuke avait entendu des petits bruits tandis qu'il marchait en silence dans la cour. Il n'avait pas put s'en empêcher. Il était monté sur ce toit d'où les bruits semblaient provenir. Il avait vu cette forme recroquevillée sur elle-même, tentant de cacher ses sanglots au monde extérieur.

Il l'avait reconnu aussitôt. Il s'agissait de Naruto Uzumaki, un an de moins que lui, en seconde A. Lui il était en Première B. Naruto avait tout du garçon que rien n'arrêtait, jouant au gamin avec tout le monde, faisant rire et lorsqu'on le croisait dans les couloirs, le sourire vous venait immédiatement aux lèvres.

Alors pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleurait, seul sur le toit, à cette heure-ci ? Il devait être dans les sept heure du soir…

Il s'approcha lentement de lui en silence et sans même s'en rendre compte, il l'avait saisit dans ses bras. Le garçon blond s'était accroché à lui, continuant de pleurer doucement. Puis tout naturellement, il se calma. Sasuke, qui n'était pas habitué à réconforter ses pairs, ne chercha pas son regard. Il le garda juste contre lui, écoutant son cœur battre et sentant le souffle du blond contre son cou.

Le blond s'était écarté au bout de quelques minutes en murmurant un petit « merci », qui venait du plus profond de son cœur.

Sasuke avait alors tourné son regard anthracite vers lui et avait croisé deux orbes bleus. Il était resté silencieux devant le spectacle de ces deux yeux qui brillaient de tristesse, semblable à une mer sous le soleil, les vagues s'encastrant les unes sur les autres.

Puis il s'était redressé et s'était détourné du garçon. Une fois arrivé devant la porte qui menait aux escaliers, il s'était légèrement retourné vers le blond tout en murmurant d'une voix ironique :

- Il faut savoir rester maître de soi, idiot…

Le blond avait redressé la tête, ses yeux exprimant sa surprise face aux paroles de son camarade. Il avait ensuite froncé les sourcils et murmuré rageusement :

- Enfoiré… Tu crois que je fais quoi de mes journées ?

Le brun lui jeta un regard moqueur et continua son chemin mais une vois rauque l'arrêta avant qu'il ne dépasse la porte :

- Ton nom ?

Sasuke avait alors prit le parti de répondre comme d'habitude, histoire de faire enragé cet ange :

- Déjà amoureux ? Tu veux mon numéro aussi tant que tu y es ?

Le blond l'avait dévisagé en rougissant violement et avait détourné le regard en faisant une mine boudeuse. Sasuke avait continué son chemin, heureux pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Voilà comment s'était déroulé sa première rencontre avec le blond.

Sasuke revint sur terre en entendant un sifflet strident et sauta dans l'eau d'une forte impulsion des jambes. Des cris résonnèrent des gradins où de nombreuses adolescentes le fixaient, le rouge aux joues. Il n'y prêta pas attention. Il entamma un crawl puissant. C'était le type de nage qu'il préférait, comme de nombreux autres nageurs. Il utilisa toute la force de ses jambes, battant l'eau violement, cherchant à éxorciser sa peine. Ses bras faisaient appui, traction, poussé et recouvrement, tout cela successivement, dans un court lapse de temps. Il finit premier, les cris déchirant encore un peu plus l'air et personne ne fit attention aux deux perles salés qui se mélangèrent à l'eau de la piscine.

« Rester maître de soi »

Facile à dire…

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je le trouve plutôt bien moi Je suis contente de moi ! (Il ne me faut pas grand-chose…)

Alors, je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il va compté. Je ne sais pas non plus quelle sera la rapidité de parution. 

Tout comme je ne sais pas encore très bien comment se déroulera l'histoire…

En gros, je ne sais pas grand-chose. 

Cela vous plaît ?


	2. Chapter 2

Titre de la fiction : Rester maître de soi

Chapitre : UN

Auteur : NoirCristal

Couple: SasuXNaru et d'autres.

Note : Si vous souhaitez ressentir ce que j'ai ressenti en l'écrivant, écoutez cette chanson, qui vient de Tsubasa Chronicle. Voici le lien. Cette vidéo n'est pas à moi mais la musique est trop belle. Erm les liens ne passent pas, donc, allez sur dailymotion, tapez Yui Makino et prenez les vidéos sur Tsubasa Chronicle. Toutes les chansons correspondent à mes sentiments.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède personne.

_Japon_

- Seishi ! Reviens ici tout de suite !! Sei…!!

- Tu peux toujours rêver la vieille !

- Sale garnement ! Tu vas m'écouter oui !

- Cause toujours la vieille !

- Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

- Peuh !

L'adolescent ouvrit de grands yeux rieurs et fixa la blonde avec malice. Il ria en s'éloignant encore un peu plus de la bombe humaine qui fonçait sur lui. Elle ne l'aurait pas ! Il lui fit un clin d'œil, se fichant royalement de ses insultes et menaces.

Il tourna légèrement sur lui-même et fixa la surface lisse de l'eau. Non mais… comme si il allait rentrer là dedans ! Il voulait bien être gentil et accommodant mais tout de même ! Il frissonna en se rappelant la phrase lancée par la blonde quelques minutes plus tôt. « On va voir si tu sais nager. »

Bon, lui ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça mais… Lorsqu'elle avait eut cette expression de… démon sur le visage, il avait aussitôt pensé : « C'est dangereux. »

En plus, il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà nagé une seule fois dans sa vie ! Okay, il se rappelait de pas grand-chose sur sa vie. Rectification. Il ne se rappelait de RIEN. Le vide, le néant tout simplement.

- Seishi…

Il tourna son regard sur le monstre ambulant qui le poursuivait depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes autour de la piscine et haussa un sourcil moqueur :

- Si tu essais de nager… tu pourras m'appeler la vieille autant de fois que tu le voudras.

Il ricana doucement et répondit, d'une voix moqueuse à souhait :

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis non plus…

La blonde soupira. Elle fixa l'adolescent en face d'elle, en maillot de bain orange, ses cheveux virevoltants dans le vent, ses yeux bleus rieurs…

Depuis deux mois qu'il avait repris connaissance, son sourire avait gagné en force. Il souriait à tout vent, dans n'importe quelle condition, sans se poser de questions sur son futur plus qu'incertain, sur son passé inconnu, sur sa famille…

Il se contentait de vivre au jour le jour, la faisant tourner elle en bourrique.

Tout ça à cause de ce satané pervers ! Mais pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle le lui présente ! Jiraya… Cet enfoiré ! Il avait osé raconter à Seishi qu'elle se mettait de la crème anti-ride pour paraître plus jeune alors qu'elle avait plus de cinquante ans.

Okay il n'avait pas tort mais depuis, ce satané gamin lui pourrissait la vie.

Aujourd'hui, deux mois après le réveil du gamin, elle avait décidé avec Jiraya et Shizune de l'emmener à la piscine, pour voir toutes les améliorations dans son état.

Ah oui, en plus de ça, Jiraya était maintenant le tuteur attitré de Seishi, sous la demande express de Tsunade au bureau du maire.

Donc si Seishi sautait partout en gueulant dans tout les sens : « La vieille ! » c'était de sa faute à elle. Elle se félicita mentalement pour la bourde monumentale qu'elle avait faite en les présentant et d'un mouvement rapide, elle sauta sur le blond. Celui-ci l'esquiva et elle plongea tête la première dans la piscine.

Seishi explosa… littéralement de rire. Sous le regard furieux de Tsunade, il se tenait plié en deux sur le bord de la piscine, inconscient de la présence de Jiraya derrière lui, attendant le bon moment.

La blonde sortit du bassin en silence, toujours accompagnée par le rire de l'adolescent. Il resta sur le bord et se fit pousser dans l'eau.

Il plongea tête la première dans le bassin, les yeux écarquillés. Sans que les trois voyeurs ne s'y attendent, il mit ses mains bien symétriques l'une à l'autre et pénétra dans l'eau sans faire le moindre remous.

Tsunade écarquilla les yeux en le voyant ressortir à l'autre bout du bassin quelques secondes plus tard. La seule pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut :

Rapide…

Seishi sortit la tête de l'eau, un sourire vainqueur sur le visage. Il décida dès ce jour qu'il adorait l'eau. Elle lui semblait familière, douce et chaleureuse. Comme les bras d'une personne chère qui l'entourait. Il replongea dans l'eau, inconscient de la grâce de ses mouvements. Il nagea longtemps sous la surface du liquide translucide, les yeux grands ouverts, quelques bulles s'échappant par intermittence de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il alterna la brasse, le crawl, le papillon en respectant malgré-lui les règles de la natation. Une coulée limite de quinze mètre et les mouvements réglementaires de chaque nage.

Pourquoi se sentait-il si bien ici ?

_Tu es beau ainsi…_

D'où venait cette phrase ? Il ne savait pas mais elle résonnait en lui de cette voix rauque et sensuelle qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Pourquoi ? Alors que cette voix semblait bien être masculine ? Serait-il gay ? Bof… ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça mais il aurait bien aimé voir la personne à qui appartenait cette voix.

Connaître son nom…

Il replongea encore une fois sous l'eau, laissant s'écouler quelques larmes.

Les trois adultes présents le fixaient nager avec un plaisir évident. Tsunade réfléchissait déjà à la possibilité de débusquer le vrai Seishi grâce à ce qu'elle voyait. Impossible que le blond ne soit pas un peu connu alors qu'il nageait si bien ! Il pourrait presque en remontrer à Sasuke Uchiha, le génie de la natation au japon. Originaire de Konoha lui aussi… Serait-ce possible qu'ils se connaissent ? Il lui fallait vérifier ça mais le brun était actuellement en championnat aux états unis…

Naruto sorti du bassin au bout de deux heures de nage non-stop. Tsunade n'avait plus aucun doute. Ce garçon nageait comme un dieu. Il était obligatoirement connu dans le monde de la natation. Elle trouverait sa véritable identité. Elle connaissait son âge, plus ou moins précisément. Comment l'avoir trouvé ? Tout simplement en ayant donné un formulaire à remplir à l'adolescent. Les questions traitaient de mathématique, de français et d'histoire. Seishi avait le niveau d'un élève de première voir de terminal.

Il allait pouvoir reprendre les cours à Suna, la ville voisine de Konoha. Etant donné que Jiraya habitait plus près de Suna que de Konoha, la question ne se posait pas vraiment…

En fixant son médecin personnel, Seishi dit d'une voix où résonnait le bonheur :

- On rentre maintenant la vieille ?

- Sale gamin… Ouai on rentre, j'ai vu ce que je voulais voir.

Il ne posa pas de question et avança près d'eux en silence écoutant la conversation des adultes.

- Jiraya, vous partez quand pour Suna ?

- Dans deux semaines. Le début des classes est dans trois semaines.

- Okay. Shizune, j'aimerais que tu gardes un œil sur le gamin. Je ne pourrais pas m'absenter trop souvent de l'hôpital. Déjà, je ne suis pas sensé avoir plus de contact que cela avec lui…

- Pas d'inquiétude, Tsunade-sama, je vérifierais son état chaque semaine.

La blonde acquiesça puis se tourna vers l'adolescent. Elle se mit à sa hauteur et commença à parler d'une voix douce :

- Seishi… Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Le blond la regarda avec curiosité et demanda :

- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais la vieille ?

- Pour te laisser avec Jiraya.

- Non non ! Je ne t'en veux pas ! Il eut un sourire plein de malice et dit :

- Comme cela, je vais apprendre plein de truc louche sur toi !

- Sale gamin va !

Le blond la distança ensuite, se plaçant devant les trois adultes et se mura dans le silence.

Il allait commencer une nouvelle vie… mais il aurait bien aimé connaître sa véritable identité. Avait-il des parents ? Un petit ami ? Oui, il avait bien pensé un petit ami. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement à cause de cette voix… masculine qui résonnait de temps en temps dans sa tête.

- Allez petit, ne fais pas la tête ! Je vais t'acheter des ramens va ! Et te raconter plein de truc sur ma princesse.

Le blond sourit mais son esprit était toujours ailleurs. Il adorait les ramens. Depuis que Tsunade les lui avait fait goûter, il ne voulait plus manger que cela.

Jiraya était vraiment sympa. Toujours là pour lui depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, le fixant avec nostalgie de temps en temps, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Il appelait la vieille sa princesse pour la faire rager et rougir en même temps.

Le soleil brillait tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'hôpital où le blond devait récupérer ces dernières affaire le jour même. Ensuite il partait dans un hôtel pendant deux semaines en compagnie de son pervers de tuteur, un écrivain plutôt connu dans le monde du porno.

Il était entouré de personnes plus ou moins bizarres mais au moins il n'était pas seul.

Ils déposèrent la vieille et sa collègue Shizune à l'hôpital puis ils allèrent manger des ramens. Ils passèrent devant un magasin de sport, une télé allumée retransmettant les prouesses de Sasuke Uchiha. Le blond passa devant le magasin sans s'arrêter, n'ayant pas vu ni entendu le brun. Il ne remarqua donc pas les yeux tristes du nageur professionnel.

Los Angeles

Dans une maison plutôt grande, un jeune homme observait les nuages, inconscient de ce qui l'entourait. Il pensait à son meilleur ami… non, plus que ça, disparut depuis maintenant plus de quatre mois. Aucune nouvelle, aucune piste. Plus de blond, comme s'il avait disparut de la planète.

Un homme apparut derrière lui, brun lui aussi, des yeux noir, il observa son petit frère. Comme toujours depuis la disparition de Naruto, il avait les yeux dans le vague.

Itachi soupira doucement et se posta derrière son petit frère. Il posa une main sur son épaule, geste de réconfort et de soutien.

Itachi sentit l'épaule trembler doucement, comme toujours. Dès que Sasuke se laissait aller à penser à son ami disparut, il perdait sa froideur et son arrogance qui le caractérisaient depuis son enfance.

Il prit la parole, doucement, pour ne pas brusquer son petit frère chéri.

- Sasuke.

- Hn.

- Tu comptes retourner à konoha pour finir ta scolarité ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ferma les yeux et soupira doucement, lentement. Retourner dans cette ville où Naruto et lui avaient tant de souvenirs ? Il ne savait pas… Mais il pourrait toujours essayer de retrouver le père du blond pour voir s'il avait des nouvelles…

Néanmoins… revoir la piscine… tous ces endroits… Il ne savait pas.

Il resta silencieux quelques minutes avant de dire :

- Grand frère je veux…

Ben vous serez ce qu'il veut plus tard !!

A votre avis, c'est mieux qu'il rentre à konoha ou pas ? Je me demande…


	3. Chapter 3

Titre de la fiction : Rester maître de soi

Chapitre : DEUX

Auteur : NoirCristal

Couple: SasuXNaru et d'autres. Un petit GaaXNaru ?

Note : Si vous souhaitez ressentir ce que j'ai ressenti en l'écrivant, écoutez cette chanson, qui vient de Tsubasa Chronicle. Voici le lien. Cette vidéo n'est pas à moi mais la musique est trop belle. Erm les liens ne passent pas, donc, allez sur dailymotion, tapez Yui Makino et prenez les vidéos sur Tsubasa Chronicle. Toutes les chansons correspondent à mes sentiments.

Disclaimer: Je ne possède personne.

Merci à Yezel, Vivi, Zeproumaho et Sterlfaze pour leurs reviews !! 

Ensuite voilà quelques explications, réponses aux questions que vous vous posez sûrement :

- Tout d'abords sachez que j'ai maintenant fait des recherches sur la natation. J'ai d'ailleurs améliorée les descriptions et autres des nages (Clin d'œil à Nim.)

- Ensuite pour ce qui concerne le passé de Naruto et son père… Les explications seront en chapitres Vous comprendrez au fur et à mesure. (Clin d'œil à Yezel : Toi tu me connais déjà au moins deux fois j'en dis pas plus !)

Encore merci de me suivre !

_Los Angeles_

Il resta silencieux quelques minutes avant de dire :

- Grand frère je veux retourner au lycée de konoha. Même si Naruto n'y est plus… et il faut que je retrouve son père… Il a tout de même le droit de savoir pour son fils.

Itachi acquiesça silencieusement et déposa son menton sur les cheveux de son petit frère. C'était fou ce que le temps passait vite mine de rien. Naruto avait disparu depuis quatre mois de Los Angeles. Sasuke s'en voulait à mort car si le blond était aux Etats Unis avant de disparaître, c'était sur sa demande à lui.

- Dis grand frère, pourquoi ça me fait mal de pas savoir où il est ? Si il est encore vivant ? Et…

Sa voix tremblait de plus en plus et il se recula un peu plus vers son grand frère, collant son dos au torse du grand brun.

Itachi accepta l'étreinte et plaça une main devant les yeux de Sasuke, cachant les larmes de désespoir qui coulaient sur les joues pâles.

- Grand frère… je veux le revoir…

- Idiot de petit frère, murmura doucement Itachi, où est donc passé ta fierté ?

- Elle a disparut… marmonna Sasuke.

Il posa ses mains sur celle de son aîné en la serrant très fort. Il en avait assez. Il voulait revoir Naruto.

Il soupira doucement et se laissa aller encore un peu dans les bras de son frère. C'était bien la première fois qu'Itachi faisait autant attention à lui alors autant en profiter. Si Naruto avait été là, il lui aurait dit de garder cette sensation apaisante en lui. Toute chaleur humaine était bonne à garder selon lui et il avait raison.

- Je vais te prendre un billet pour konoha. Le plus rapidement possible ?

- Hn.

Soudain un bruit les fit se séparer rapidement. Ils se tournèrent vers la porte où le majordome se tenait, les yeux baissés en signe de respect.

- Oui Baku-san ?

- Sasuke-kun, Itachi-Kun, vous avez un visiteur. Il semble plutôt pressé de vous parler…

- Qui est-ce ? demanda le cadet, les sourcils froncés dans l'attente de la réponse.

- Il s'agit du manageur Orochimaru. Il vient sans rendez-vous. Je le laisse entrer ?

Les deux frères se fixèrent un instant puis l'aîné acquiesça dans la direction du majordome. Sasuke soupira. Il détestait Orochimaru et ce depuis que ce sale serpent avait essayer d'intimider Naruto avant une compétition.

Il le détestait. Royalement.

_Suna. Le jour de la rentrée scolaire. _

Seishi marchait silencieusement dans les couloirs, cherchant du regard la salle 203 B. Salle qui semblait ne pas exister. Il soupira violement et releva les yeux, se donnant mentalement du courage.

Car en plus d'être arrivé en retard, le voilà qui ne trouvait pas sa classe. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance ! Mais alors vraiment pas.

Alors… là c'était la salle 204 B. Okay. Donc dans la logique des choses, la 203 ne devrait pas être loin non ? Eh bien si justement ! Seishi commençait vraiment à se demander si cette enfoirée de salle existait vraiment !

Un son attira son attention. Quelqu'un parlait fort. Cette personne criait. Pourquoi donc… ? Il s'approcha silencieusement et se retrouva devant l'infirmerie. Un homme s'y trouvait déjà, en train de crier sur un adolescent roux.

- Gaara ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir faire ça ! Tu m'entends ?

- Tchhh…

Semblant avoir perçut sa présence, le roux tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Il le fixa, interrogateur. Seishi se présenta aussitôt et déclara avoir perdu sa classe. Il rougit et baissa les yeux en énonçant cela. Ils devaient le prendre pour un débile doublé d'un gamin.

- Bonjour moi c'est Asuma. Je suis l'infirmier de cet établissement. Tu cherches quelle salle ?

- La 203 B monsieur.

- Tu peux me tutoyer. Attends un peu… Gaara ? La 203 B ce ne serait pas…

- Si c'est là qu'est ma classe.

- Okay. Gaara emmène ce jeune homme voir le professeur Kurenai. Tiens ton mot d'excuse.

Le roux renifla avec mépris et arracha des mains de l'infirmier le bout de papier. Il attrapa ensuite la main du blond, qui rougit violement et le tira à sa suite.

Seishi fixait les cheveux rouges de son compagnon tout en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien put faire pour se retrouver à l'infirmerie le premier jour de cour.

- Heu… excuse moi…

- Quoi ?

- Pou… Pourquoi tu étais à l'infirmerie ? On est que le…

- Je t'en pose des questions moi ?

- Heu… pardon…

Le roux s'arrêta d'un coup et Seishi le percuta violement. Il voulut se reculer en marmonnant une excuse mais le roux l'avait déjà attiré contre un mur. Il lui maintient les mains au-dessus de la tête et approcha son visage du sien.

- Ecoute moi bien, Seishi-chan. Je suis gay alors si tu ne veux pas que je te saute dessus dès aujourd'hui, je te conseillerais de ne plus rougir ni balbutier face à moi ? C'est clair ?

- Heu… Oui…

- Bien. Surtout que t'es plutôt mignon. Pour répondre à ta question précédente, je me suis blessé en allant à la piscine avant de venir ici. Je suis le vice capitaine de l'équipe de natation.

- Ah… Okay !

- Bien.

Gaara relâcha son étreinte et s'éloigna de quelques mètres du blond. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure tout en reluquant son compagnon avec perversité.

Seishi était tout simplement choqué. Qu'une personne soit gay, bon il s'en fichait un peu mais alors là, que cette personne lui fasse du rentre dedans de cette manière et qu'en plus elle affirme être gay… OUAH ! Il ne pouvait penser qu'à la force de caractère de Gaara plutôt que d'être dégoûté par lui.

- Allez suis moi Sei-chan.

Seishi sourit doucement et décida de l'embêter un peu.

- Oui, Gaa-chan, je te suis.

Une étincelle de malice brilla dans ses yeux bleus et il passa le roux rapidement, le frôlant intentionnellement. Gaara resta debout sans bouger. Il trouvait cela plutôt amusant et si ce blond était bien dans sa classe, l'année n'en serait que bien plus intéressante.

_Konoha. Le jour de la rentrée scolaire_.

- Kyaaa c'est Sasuke-kun !

Le brun passa rapidement devant les filles qui hurlaient son nom. Il détestait cela, être regardé ainsi, avec cette étincelle de possession dans le regard. Lui il ne voulait qu'un seul regard sur lui. Un regard bleu ciel.

- Salut Sasuke ! Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu à Konoha tiens ! On te voyait surtout à la télévision en ce moment !

Le brun tourna un regard mort vers celui qui venait de parler et alla près de lui en silence. Neji le fixa un instant, interrogateur puis il demanda :

- Naruto n'était pas avec toi ? Je croyais qu'il te suivait à Los Angeles ? Je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois à la télé !

Le brun blêmit et s'éloigna rapidement de son ami.

Comment lui dire que Naruto avait disparut ? Qu'il ne savait pas où joindre son père ? Qu'il ne savait rien ? Que si il avait disparu, c'était sûrement de sa faute ?

- Sasuke ? Ben qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Le jeune nageur ne répondit pas au Hyuuga et continua d'avancer. Ce n'était malheureusement que partie remise…

Il devrait bien un jour dire aux anciens amis du blond qu'il avait disparut.

Il soupira en pensant aux difficultés des recherches. Le tout, c'était que le blond n'avait pas vraiment de famille. Il avait bien eu un père qui avait malheureusement disparu de la circulation quelques années auparavant, le laissant avec un tuteur. Tuteur qui était maintenant décédé. Un certain Ebisu.

Après la mort de son représentant légal, le blond avait vécu seul alors que des aides financières venaient de nulle part. Puis il avait rencontré Sasuke et il était parti aux Etats-Unis. Un matin, il avait disparut sans laisser de trace.

Depuis aucune nouvelle du blond, aucune piste. Rien.

Comment une personne pouvait-elle disparaître sans laisser de trace ? Comment ?

Voilàààà la suite !

Reviews ?

Naruto : J'ai vraiment pas eu une vie facile moi encore…

Moi ; Et t'as encore rien vu xd !

Sasuke : Pour une fois moi j'y réchappe !!

Moi : Ah bon ? J'ai dis ça ? Pourtant je compte bien te faire la misère à toi aussi tiens !

Naruto et Sasuke : Oo. Ca craint…

Moi : Héhéhéhéhé Héhéhéhéhé !!

Nadera : Totalement folle celle là. 

Dealo : Je te le fais pas dire !

Moi : Mais qu'est ce qu'elles racontent elles ? Pfff


	4. Chapter 4

Titre de la fiction : Rester maître de soi

Chapitre : TROIS

Auteur : NoirCristal

Couple: SasuXNaru et d'autres. Un petit GaaXNaru?

Note : Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, je ne poste presque plus… je suis vraiment désolé mais je fais de mon mieux. Les cours prennent beaucoup de temps… 

Disclaimer: Je ne possède personne.

La neige tombait doucement sur la ville et Naruto observait les quelques flocons avec calme. Il se trouvait sur un toit, seul. Encore.

Une ombre se dessina dans son dos et vint le prendre dans ses bras. Qui était-ce? Il tourna ses yeux bleus vers cet inconnu qui lui souriait de ses yeux noirs. Il ne voyait pas son visage, brouillé de noir. Il ne se rappelait pas de son nom non plus. Qui…?

Une voix s'éleva alors, murmurant tout près de son oreille:

- Tu viens nager avec moi?

Les yeux bleus se firent troubles et il acquiesça en faisant son plus beau sourire. Le regard noir se teinta de tendresse et l'ombre l'enveloppa encore un peu plus. Le blond soupira de contentement et ferma les yeux.

- Seishi!

Si seulement il pouvait rester près de cette ombre toute sa vie…

- Seissshiiii!!

Si seulement…

- Réveil toi! Seishi!!

Le blond ouvrit ses yeux au monde et reconnu Jiraya qui lui secouait l'épaule, un regard inquiet sur lui. Il se redressa doucement et senti deux larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il écarquilla les yeux, récupérant une larme sur son index et la fixant avec incompréhension. Pourquoi pleurait-il?

- Tu as fait un cauchemar bonhomme?

La voix de Jiraya le ramena à la réalité et il le fixa, réfléchissant à son état. Il avait fait un rêve merveilleux. Vraiment beau… Il répondit à son tuteur d'une voix cassée par l'émotion:

- Non… Juste une sensation…

De nouvelles larmes s'écoulèrent de ses yeux, un fin sourire se dessinant sur son visage. Un sourire triste et perdu.

Il voulait tant se rappeler…

_Konoha._

- C'est impossible…

- Je suis désolé.

- Mais… mais tu te rends compte? Tu… il…

- Ca va Neji je sais.

- Mais… Sasuke… Comment…?

- Putain Neji! Ca va JE SAIS!

Sasuke se détourna de son ami et partit s'isoler sur le toit, ignorant le regard perdu de Neji et ceux intrigués des autres étudiants.

Il le savait que c'était de sa faute. Il le savait qu'il n'aurait pas disparut s'il ne lui avait pas demandé de le suivre aux Etats Unis… Tout cela, il le savait…

Il s'accroupit face à la ville, observant les habitations et souriant tristement lorsque des souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Il prit son portable et joua un instant avec. Il avait encore une heure de libre avant de retourner en cour de toute façon… Il soupira en se baladant sur sa liste de contact.

_Crétin_

C'était ce petit mot qui indiquait le numéro de Naruto. Encore une fois il appuya sur la touche «appel». Encore une fois son cœur battit la chamade lorsque il apporta le téléphone à son oreille. Pas de sonneries… Juste un répondeur.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent en entendant la voix de son camarade. Il se retint de respirer, écoutant avec concentration les mots de son ami.

«Coucou! Vous êtes bien chez Naruto Uzumaki pour vous servir!! Vous…»

Une voix de fond le coupait alors et Sasuke se reconnut.

«Crétin tu te bouges oui! On va être en retard!»

«Maiiiiis Sasuke… Attend!»

«Hmpf!»

«Breeeef vous pouvez laisser une message après le bip sonore! Voil…»

«Naruto! Bouge!»

«Raaah ça va j'arrive!»

Des bip bip résonnèrent alors et Sasuke prit la parole, sa voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

- Naruto… je… C'était pour… Te… v… voir… Je… Putain t'es où? Merde à la fin! Répond ! Mais répond moi...! S'il te plait, Naruto… crétin…

Il éloigna le cellulaire de son oreille et le serra violement dans sa main. Il appuya ensuite rageusement sur le bouton «fin d'appel» et se mit en position fœtale. Il voulait tant le voir… L'entendre de nouveau rire… même pleurer s'il le fallait…

Il sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna vers Neji qui l'observait avec tristesse. Sasuke tourna les yeux, ne voulant pas lui laisser voir ses larmes. Depuis quand Sasuke Uchiha pleurait-il hein? C'était impossible, lui ne pouvait pas pleurer… Il se devait de rester fort.

Il sécha ses larmes et se redressa, fixant son ami avec détermination. Qu'importe où était le blond. Qu'il soit en vie ou non, il n'aurait pas apprécié de le voir pleurer.

_Suna_

Seishi sourit doucement à son tuteur et s'élança sur la route, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il voulait se changer les idées. Ce rêve l'avait bouleversé bien plus que Jiraya ne le pensait. Il courrait encore et encore, traversant la forêt qui entourait la maison de son tuteur. Il arriva ensuite sur la route où de nombreuses voitures roulaient, toutes en directions de Konoha. Il ne s'arrêta à aucun moment, continuant son chemin, sentant le vent battre ses flancs, ses cheveux voler au vent, lui fouettant de temps en temps le visage.

Il croisa une voiture rouge décapotable, un grand brun au volant. Il ne fit pas attention mais le grand brun lui si.

Il freina brutalement et se rangea sur le côté. Il sortit en vitesse de sa voiture et l'interpella. Seishi le fixa avec curiosité, se demandant ce que cet homme lui voulait.

Il était en costume cravate, tout de noir vêtu. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient attachés en queue de cheval et lui retombaient sur le dos. Il arriva près de lui et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu plus. Son souffle était précipité et il le fixait comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

- Heu oui? Vous voulez quoi monsieur?

- Na… Naruto? Tu…

- Heu… pardon monsieur… Je m'appelle Seishi.

- Ah? Mais… Tu…

- Vous êtes sûr que ça va monsieur?

Seishi le fixait avec incompréhension, ne comprenant pas l'agitation de l'homme lui faisant face.

Il sembla enfin se reprendre et dit, d'une voix qui rappela vaguement quelque chose au blond:

- Je m'appelle Itachi Uchiha. Tu dis t'appeler Seishi? En es-tu sûr?

C'est un regard de pure innocence qui lui répondit. Innocence teintée de peine.

- C'est le nom que ma donné une personne très cher à moi oui.

- Ah…

- Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit celui que l'on m'ait donné à ma naissance. Je ne m'en souviens plus.

Il avait dit cela avec tristesse. Itachi en eut le souffle coupé. Si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait…

- Seishi… tu… Ah et puis merde! Attend deux minutes je dois vérifier un truc.

- Hein?

Le brun sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa un numéro en vitesse. A la troisième sonnerie, Sasuke décrocha.

- Oui grand frère?

- Sasuke!

Le blond blêmit et recula d'un pas. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose... Et il commençait à avoir mal à la tête…

- Je… j'ai trouvé!

- Itachi? Ca ne va pas?

- Rah merde! Attends!

Il se tourna de nouveau vers le blond et dit:

- Seishi. Peux-tu parler au téléphone s'il te plaît?

- Hein? Mais pourquoi?

- S'il te plait!

- O… Okay…

Il prit le téléphone et le porta à son oreille. Une voix lui traversa alors le cœur.

- Grand Frère? Ca ne va pas?

Seishi blêmi un peu plus. Cette voix! C'était… celle de ses rêves! Il le savait! Aucun doute là-dessus!

Il croisa le regard sombre d'Itachi qui lui fit un signe d'encouragement. Il inspira alors profondément et murmura:

- Allo?

Il y eut un long silence au bout du téléphone. Un très très long silence. Il répéta alors, sa voix un peu plus forte:

- Allo?

L'homme répondit, sa voix rauque pleine de sentiments. Joie, douleur, peur…

- Naruto? C'est toi?

- Je... Vous…

Itachi le fixait avec une étincelle de joie dans le regard, observant le moindre de ses traits.

Seishi avait de plus en plus mal à la tête. Et peur. Si peur… Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce sentiment montait en lui. Il savait que son passé n'était plus très loin mais… que s'il se rapprochait encore un peu plus, il aurait mal.

- Naruto! C'est moi! Je… Crétin! C'est Sasuke! Tu…

Le blond lui coupa alors la parole et murmura doucement, cette phrase qui le hantait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant:

- Eh… calme… Faut rester… maître de soi…

Il y eut un nouveau silence au bout du téléphone. Puis un son…

_Il pleure_?

- Ah! Faut pas pleurer!

- Je sais… putain Naruto…

Le blond posa sa main sur son front et tenta de réguler sa température. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Il devait se calmer.

- T'es où? Naruto t'es où?

- Je… ne… suis pas Naruto. Je ne sais pas… qui… êtes-vous? Je ne vous connais pas non? Ou si mais… Je ne sais plus!

- Où? Narut…

- Mais merde! Qui…? Guh…

Un gémissement lui échappa et il lâcha le portable, portant sa deuxième main sur sa tempe. Son souffle s'accéléra et il se redressa d'un coup en sentant une main sur son épaule. C'était Itachi qui le fixait avec inquiétude.

Le blond fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre et se détourna. Il partit en courant, n'entendant que vaguement le «Attend!» que lui hurla Itachi. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt. Il ne voulait plus penser. Ca faisait trop mal. Au bout de trente minutes de course intense, il ralentit enfin l'allure. Que venait-il de se passer? Qui était-ce au téléphone? Il le connaissait, ça il en était sûr mais…

Il se laissa tomber contre un arbre et ferma les yeux. Qui… était-ce?

_Konoha._

- Naruto! Naruto! Putain!

Le brun était dans sa chambre, en train de crier sur son téléphone pour que quelqu'un lui réponde enfin. Il le savait! Il le savait qu'il était vivant! Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi ne voulait il pas lui parler? Où était-il? Merde!

- Sasuke?

- Grand frère! Où es-tu? Où?

- Sur la national de Konoha. Alors c'était bien lui?

- Oui! J'en suis sûr! Itachi c'était lui! Il va bien il est où?

- Sasuke… je suis désolé je n'ai pas pu le retenir. Il s'est enfui.

- Enfui? Sa voix trembla lorsqu'il répéta ce mot. Pourquoi s'est-il enfui? Il n'avait pas de raison de s'enfuir non?

- Sasuke… je crois qu'il ne se rappel pas. Il ne m'a pas reconnu.

- Mais… Il a dit que je devais rester maître de moi! Il l'a dit…!

Le brun sentait encore son cœur battre la chamade, son souffle heurté par l'émotion.

- Il semble être amnésique Sasuke.

- Quoi…? Amnésique…? Mais…

Il se laissa choir sur son lit, revoyant sa conversation avec le blond. C'est vrai que jamais il ne l'avais appelé Sasuke… Il n'avait rien dit sur lui… sauf qu'il ne savait pas.

Sasuke se redressa et prit son manteau, toujours le téléphone à son oreille.

- Surtout Itachi tu ne bouges pas, j'arrive.

- Tu penses pouvoir conduire?

- Oui. A tout de suite.

Voilà! la suite je sais pas quand! Rapidement? Heu...A voir!


	5. Chapter 5

Titre de la fiction : Rester maître de soi

Chapitre : Quatre

Auteur : NoirCristal

Couple: SasuXNaru et d'autres. Un petit GaaXNaru ?

Note : Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, je ne poste presque plus… je suis vraiment désolé mais je fais de mon mieux. Les cours prennent beaucoup de temps… 

Disclaimer: Je ne possède personne.

Quatre

Seishi resta contre l'arbre un long moment. Les genoux repliés, il avait les yeux fermés, tentant de toutes ses forces de comprendre. Pourquoi avait-il si peur ? Il ne comprenait pas. Cette voix au téléphone, il le savait, c'était celle de ses rêves. C'était cette voix si douce… Si reposante, celle de la personne qu'il aimait. Il soupira et se crispa encore un peu plus. Il commençait à avoir froid. Si froid… La pluie tombait depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant… Ou plusieurs heures ? Il ne savait plus. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était cette voix qui résonnait encore à son oreille. Douce musique…

Il entendit un bruit. Quelqu'un se promenait dans la forêt à cette heure-ci ? Il se concentra, écoutant tous les bruits alentours. Chaque goutte, chaque bruissement. Il l'entendit encore.

_Cette voix… _

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, essayant de percevoir les paroles de la personne.

- …uto…..Où… .nar… tu…

Seishi secoua vigoureusement la tête. La personne allait attraper froid si elle continuait ainsi… Devait-il… ? Non, il ne voulait pas se rappeler. Il le savait, cette personne était la clef de ses souvenirs.

Il gémit doucement, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Mais merde… Pourquoi avait-il si peur de se rappeler ? Pourquoi… ?

Sans s'en être rendu compte, il avait murmuré ce mot et il se rendit compte que les cris de l'homme l'appelant avaient cessé. Il déglutit doucement, sa tête toujours cachée dans ses mains, ses genoux repliés contre lui. Il entendit des bruits de pas venant dans sa direction. Il se tendit un peu plus, ses mains se crispant devant ses yeux. Et il le sentit. Le regard de l'homme sur lui. Il le _sentait…_

Il attendit mais aucun son ne lui parvint plus. Jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'un sanglot ne lui parvienne. Ce fut plus fort que lui. Il releva le visage, enlevant ses mains de devant ses yeux, découvrant ses deux orbes bleus.

Devant lui se tenait un adolescent de son âge environ, non plus vieux, cela se voyait. Plus grand aussi. Des cheveux noirs, des yeux noirs… Et… ses yeux… Il pleurait ? Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Il fit un pas en avant, puis un autre. Seishi l'observait avec curiosité. Sasuke se jeta finalement sur lui, l'enserrant dans ses bras, pleurant contre sa chemise mouillé. Choqué, Seishi ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis, tout naturellement, ses bras enserrèrent le corps du brun. Il cala sa tête sur les cheveux sombre et murmura des mots de réconforts. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi puis le brun se redressa légèrement et le dévisagea avec avidité. Seishi rougit sous son regard sombre. Il détourna le regard mais une main vint lui caresser tendrement la joue, essuyant au passage les gouttes d'eau qui coulaient.

Seishi expira doucement en fixant le brun et murmura enfin :

- Qui… ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent violement et il laissa couler une dernière larme. Un pauvre sourire apparut sur son visage et il lui répondit, sa voix cassée par l'émotion :

- Sasuke… Uchiha…

- Vous me connaissez ?

- Hn.

- Et pour moi vous étiez… ?

Une légère pointe de douleur apparut sur le visage du brun lorsqu'il murmura :

- Un très bon ami…

Seishi l'observa avec attention. Il ne pensait pas n'être qu'un ami pour le brun. Pas d'après ses rêves… Il se rapprocha alors de lui et dit :

- On était plus… que des amis… Je rêve souvent de toi… j'entend ta voix… Dans l'eau… Sous la neige… Partout. Je le sais… On était plus que des amis… Non ? Sasuke ?

Le brun eut un tremblement puis resserra sa prise sur le blond, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage tandis qu'une nouvelle larme coulait sur sa joue. Il acquiesça doucement et se redressa enfin. Debout face à Naruto, il lui tendit la main. Seishi hésita une micro seconde avant de la saisir. Il se redressa et le brun l'attira encore une fois dans ses bras. Il approcha son visage du sien, doucement, laissant ainsi au blond le choix de se retirer s'il le voulait.

Mais Seishi s'avança de lui-même vers les lèvres si tentantes du brun. Ils s'embrassèrent enfin, les yeux fermés, savourant le tendre échange. Seishi gémit doucement, sentant la migraine revenir violement en lui. Il s'écarta un peu, les yeux entrouverts et vacilla. Sasuke le tint contre lui et demanda, les yeux brillant d'inquiétude :

- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Mal… à la tête… Gh….

Toutes ses forces l'abandonnèrent et il se serait écroulé au sol si le brun ne le maintenait pas contre lui. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en le voyant finalement inconscient. Il se laissa doucement glisser au sol, laissant l'eau dégouliner sur eux et porta sa main sur le front de Naruto. Il écarquilla aussitôt les yeux d'horreur. Il était brûlant et frissonnait énormément. Il grimaça et prit son téléphone. Il composa aussitôt le numéro d'Itachi en lui indiquant tant bien que mal sa position.

L'aîné le trouva rapidement et tout les deux, ils réussirent à transporter le blond jusqu'à la voiture où ils l'installèrent sur la banquette arrière. Ils prirent ensuite la direction de l'hôpital le plus proche d'eux, celui de Konoha. Sasuke observait tendrement son amant et lui caressait les cheveux.

Itachi souriait légèrement, curieux du comportement de son petit frère. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Bon, c'était vrai qu'il ne le voyait quasiment jamais avant la disparition du blond mais… Il était heureux pour lui.

Ils arrivèrent finalement sur le parking de l'hôpital et Sasuke porta le blond dans ses bras, calant son visage contre son cou. A peine arrivé dans la salle d'attente, une blonde se précipita sur eux en reconnaissant le blond dans les bras du brun. Elle murmura :

- Seishi…

Itachi demanda, tandis qu'elle leur indiquait où aller :

- Vous le connaissez ?

- Oui. C'est mon patient depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Posez le sur le lit. Voilà comme ça.

Sasuke fit ce qu'elle lui dit et elle s'approcha du corps inanimé pour trouver ce qui n'allait pas. Lorsqu'elle se retourna enfin vers eux, elle avait un petit sourire rassuré et elle leur fit signe de la suivre dans le couloir. Sasuke hésita une micro seconde avant de sortir de la chambre, s'avançant dans un premier temps vers le lit et observant son ami. Il glissa tendrement une main dans les mèches blondes et s'éloigna enfin vers la porte, sous le regard surpris de Tsunade.

Une fois la porte refermée avec soin derrière eux, la blonde s'adossa au mur et les fixa quelques secondes en silence. Elle observa plus particulièrement le jeune brun puis demanda :

- Depuis quand connaissez-vous Seishi ?

- Naruto. Il s'appelle Naruto. Je le connais depuis… Plus d'un an. C'est mon meilleur ami.

- Il est amnésique.

- J'avais remarqué.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir cherché en ce cas ? L'hôpital a fait passer des affiches de Seishi…

- Naruto.

Tsunade le fixa quelques secondes puis continua :

- Vous l'avez recherché ? Et ses parents ?

- Son père est disparut et sa mère morte. Il vivait seul dans un appartement du centre ville de Konoha.

Tsunade murmura doucement :

- Il ne dépendait donc pas de notre hôpital…

- Il n'y est jamais allé. La voix du brun se fit douce et il continua, les yeux perdus dans le vague :

- Il guérit très vite et il supporte tout sans rien dire. Une fois, j'ai dut l'immobiliser complètement pour qu'il me laisse lui mettre un simple pansement…

- J'avais remarqué… pour son incroyable guérison. Il n'aurait jamais dut pouvoir s'en sortir si rapidement.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers la blonde et demanda sérieusement :

- Expliquez-moi comment il est arrivé ici et tout ce qui a suivit.

- C'est un secret professionnel. Je n'ai pas le droit de divulguer ce genre d'information à des inconnus.

Itachi soupira et s'avança enfin d'un pas, se mettant devant son frère, l'empêchant de sauter à la gorge de Tsunade et tendit la main, se présentant :

- Itachi Uchiha. J'aimerai des précisions sur l'état du patient.

Tsunade soupira et dit :

- Désolé mais même si vous êtes un Uchiha je ne…

- Docteur Itachi Uchiha, neurochirurgien de l'hôpital Anato, ainsi que son directeur. Pourrais-je avoir des précisions sur le patient ?

Tsunade fixa le jeune homme, le détaillant et acquiesça ensuite, lui faisant signe de la suivre dans son bureau. Sasuke allait leur emboîter le pas lorsque son frère lui fit non de la tête et lui indiqua la direction de la chambre du blond. Le cadet soupira et acquiesça ensuite. Il posa la main sur la poignée et pénétra une nouvelle fois dans la chambre, son regard aussitôt attiré vers le lit où un ange se reposait.

Il l'avait retrouvé… enfin, il l'avait retrouvé… !

Fin de ce chapitre^^


End file.
